The Doctor and his Psychic
by Annie Bespoke
Summary: The Doctor comes across a most unusual person.
1. Meeting

**I do not own Doctor Who and/or Matt Smith, unfortunately.**

I sat opposite the man. He was a plain looking man. I held out my right hand, palm up. He slowly placed his hand on top of mine. My pupils dilated and his life flashed before my eyes. It started at the beginning and stopped at the end. I could feel myself saying things, not sure what though.

I sat gasping. My lungs didn't feel big enough for all the air. The man looked horrified.

"What... did... I... say?" I managed to say. The man stared at me.

"You don't know?" He asked. He looked even more horrified than he did before. I shook my head violently.

"I think you told me how I was going to die." I had managed to get my breath back.

"Oh, I haven't told anyone how they were going to die before." I blinked. "Can I have my money now?" The man looked confused. I sighed.

"You agreed to pay me £200 for this reading." He seemed to remember. He pulled out his wallet and tugged out the money. Transferring it to my own wallet I realised he was shaking. I ignored it and stood up. I swayed slightly, my head span.

"Are you alright? You look like you're about to be sick." I took a deep breath before walking away. I was thinking about all that I saw. I collided with someone with enough force for me to fall down. I sat on the pavement a bit startled.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." A man bent down in front of me. He wore the most unusual ensemble I had ever seen. He wore a brown blazer, a creamy-white shirt, grey-ish trousers and a bright red bow-tie.

"Cool bow-tie." I complemented him absentmindedly. He smiled. It was then I looked at his face, he was young and oddly cute. He looked familiar.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" He wiggled it. I smiled. He held out his hand to help me up. I placed my right hand in his, forgetting that my hand was ungloved. Pictures of his life flashed in front of my eyes. Years passed, wars fought, dying time and time again. My hearts raced in my chest. Then it all stopped. The man had pulled his hand out of mine, severing the connection. My heart beat was normal, still only one heart. We looked at each other, our faces of confusion probably mirroring each other.

"Doctor?" A young woman came up behind the man. We continued to look at each other. Then I stated the obvious.

"You have two hearts." The man nodded, the young woman behind him looked astonished. I could tell I was going to faint soon. I attempted to get up, instantly regretting it. I fell back down, the man catching me before I hit the ground. Then I slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up in a medical bay of some sort. There was a lot of unfamiliar equipment, most of which looked like it came out of a science fiction movie. I looked around, finding my fingerless gloves on a table beside me. I picked them up and tugged them on.

"You're awake." The man from earlier said whilst walking towards me. I blinked a couple of times, trying to sort out the vast amount of memories this man pulled from me. I attempted to sit up. The man pushed me back down, stopping me from getting in a sitting position. I glared at him; I hated it when people told me to do things.

"I need to have a quick look at you before you sit up." I grumbled, but complied. All of a sudden he had a little bronze coloured gadget in his hand. He pointed it at me and it the tip glowed green. After he played around a bit more, he let me sit up. It was then I realised that I was only in my underwear underneath the scratchy blanket. Now it made sense why he didn't want me to get up before. I blushed violently; I looked up to see the man doing the same.

"I'm going to leave; there are some clothes in the room next door." He ran out of the room. I wrapped the blanket around my body, making sure nothing was showing. I crept to the door, embarrassed by the fact that I was running around in my underwear. I managed to make it to the room that the man indicated without anyone else seeing me. I softly closed the door behind me. Turning around I was just how many items of clothing there was. I stood there for a minute, open mouthed, before deciding that I should choose something.

I had decided to wear a red shirt, black skinny jeans, boots, a black tie and a really long trench coat that I absolutely loved. I walked out of the gigantic wardrobe into a control room. I looked around me but the door was gone.

"Good, you're up and about." I looked at the centre of the room. The man and young woman from earlier were there.

"Hiya!" A male voice from behind me greeted. I screamed and turned around. A man with brown, messy hair was standing there. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." He apologised with a smile.

"Erm... Sorry but who are you all?" I asked, extremely confused.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Amy, and the scary man behind you is Rory." He replied. I nodded. The next question surprised me.

"So, who and what are you?" The Doctor asked. I considered the question whilst walking towards Amy. I looked at the machine in the middle, knowing exactly what it was and how to operate it. I stoked it lovingly. Amy looked startled.

"Well, I'll start with the easier question. My full name is Cadence Saffron Crippen, but everyone calls me Ceecee. The second question, I'm not really sure, the best word I can come up with is a psychic." I said continuing to stroke the TARDIS console. The Doctor nodded and pointed to my gloves.

"Why do you wear those?" He asked, although I was pretty sure the answer was clear.

"My 'abilities' are more prominent in my hands, although I can still sense things without them. I wear them so that I am not bombarded with information all the time." He nodded. Amy and Rory stared at me.

"You're a psychic? A real one?" Amy asked panic seeping into her voice. I nodded then pulled a lever down, causing the TARDIS to land. I smiled.

"Goodbye then." I waved my hand. I walked out the TARDIS door and into my front garden.

**Hey, I know it's not amazing but it is the best I could come up with.**

**See if you can find out what her name means, it'll give you a clue for what happens next.**


	2. Tea

**eHey, everyone, this is from the Doctors point of view. I'm not really sure if I will do it again though.**

The second time I saw Cadence was when she was walking home. It took me a moment to realise it was her as her hair had changed colour, although she suited it better. She was still wearing the military coat that she took with her from the TARDIS. She walked past me, oblivious to the fact that I was staring at her.

I decided to follow her home. I was very ninja, diving from cover to cover and getting a few odd looks along the way. Amy and Rory were out food shopping as they were getting tired of fish fingers and custard. I hope they don't buy anything disgusting, like apples or pears. Cadence was still walking at a brisker pace now, making her startling blond hair bounce with each step. She stopped in front of her tiny bungalow, patting herself to find the door keys. After a couple of minutes, fumbling, she found them and slipped them into the door.

She had just walked into the bungalow, leaving the door slightly ajar. I crept forward, gently pushing the door inwards.

"How do you like your tea, Doctor?" Cadence shouted from the kitchen, making me jump. My hearts raced as I closed the door behind me, standing up straight. I walked through a doorway into a bright yellow kitchen. I was momentarily dazed.

"Erm. With milk." I managed to get out eventually. Cadence was reaching up to get two mugs out from a cupboard. I walked to the gleaming white fridge. Opening the door I noticed a couple of drawings. One was of me, another of Amy and Rory. They were very good, almost like a black and white photograph. I picked up the milk and firmly closed the door. I walked over to where Cadence was pouring hot water into the mugs. She turned around and ran straight into me.

"Ow." She complained, rubbing her forehead. I placed the milk carton on the counter behind her.

"Are you ok? I didn't hit you too hard." She nodded, and then started laughing.

"We need to stop doing this." She giggled, looking up into my eyes. I noticed that her eyes were a curious shade of green-blue. I nodded indicating that I agreed. She placed a finger against my chest and softly pushed. I moved back.

"Thanks. So, what are you doing here?" She asked, pouring the milk. She seemed oblivious to my confusion. My hearts were thudding softly. She turned around and passed me a TARDIS blue mug. She smiled.

"I bought it especially for you I had hoped you were inquisitive enough about me to visit again." I sipped at the tea. I looked away. She walked past me to the living room.

I sat in the armchair opposite her. I continued to sip the tea cautiously. I looked at the too big living room, the sofa and wall of bookshelves overflowing with books. I pointed to the stacks of books. Cadence turned to look at where I indicated.

"I inherited this place from one of my foster parents, my last foster parents. The books came with the place."

"Foster parents? You're an orphan?"

"Yeah, I was abandoned when I was a couple of days old. I was found by an elderly couple." Cadence looked at me. She placed the mug on the coffee table and curled up into a ball. Closing her eyes, she relaxed against the chair.

Her breathing was so slow that I was sure that she had fallen asleep. I stood up and walked over to the bookshelf, looking at the books I heard Cadence mumble.

"Hmm?" I turned around to see her looking at me. She started to blush fiercely.

"Sorry, I feel so relaxed with you near me although I'm not sure why that is." I continued to look at her. I hadn't realised, until she pointed it out, that I too felt at ease with her. I contemplated this fact until she pointed out one very important fact.

"Hey, I know everything about you." She looked slightly startled. "Did you really do all that stuff?" She asked, she looked a little bit saddened. I wasn't sure what she was referring to but I nodded anyway. She started to cry.

"No, no, no, no don't do that." I ran over and placed my hands on her face. "What happened?" She sniffled and dried her tears.

"How long have you felt this way? How long has it been since you truly let someone see who you are?" We stayed like that for a couple of minutes. She gently pushed me away. Suddenly an alarm went off and Cadence jumped slightly. She stood up and patted down her trousers.

"I'm about to make myself something to eat. Would you like anything?" She mumbled, knowing that I didn't need to eat as much as she did. She walked through to the tiny kitchen stumbling along the way.

I sat in the armchair, thinking about how I would answer the questions Cadence posed. I had never thought that someone would know _me _ever again. It saddened me that she had lived all my lives and all the lives of the other people she touched. She must have lived centuries since twenty-odd years she was born. I heard a plate smash. I ran through to the kitchen, my screwdriver out and ready to take on anything. I found Cadence sucking her finger, the plate smashed on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked, panic seeping into my voice. My hearts were racing, even though there was no evident danger.

"I dropped a plate and cut my finger whilst trying to clean it up." My hearts slowed down.

She was busy munching away at whatever it was she was eating when the door blew in. A lot of people with guns started running in, screaming for us to put our hands up. Cadence sat there, her fork suspended in the air. I sat completely still when they started pointing guns at us.

**YAY the next chapter is finished!**


	3. Coffee

I sat staring at the men with guns, my heart racing. A man started shouting.

"Find the source of the energy and neutralise it." The Doctor looked at me and I could see the same look of panic on his face. A couple of men started running around, tipping stuff over, breaking picture frames until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" I screamed at them, surprising everyone. I was standing up when one of the men shouted

"The energy readings just spiked!" Everyone, including the Doctor, looked at me. I looked back at the Doctor. I was starting to get worried.

"Why are you all looking at me? Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Well... Yes, you were the source of the spike." The Doctor mumbled, apologetically. I face palmed myself. The men were all pointing guns at me now.

"You will come with us." They ordered me, whilst waving their guns in the direction of the front door. I glared at them, making it clear that I was not happy about it, and walked through the door. The Doctor was walking close behind me. I placed my hand behind me and the Doctor picked up on what I wanted. When he held my hand, my psychic powers flared.

_Whoa, what just happened?_

_You're in my head. I'm pretty sure that is considered being in my 'personal space'. _The Doctor whispered into my head.

_Oops! Do you want me to leave? _I could feel the Doctor's reluctance to let go. We continued to walk as if nothing had happened.

_Please don't. It feels quite nice, feeling what you're feeling. Do I really look that childish to you?_

_Erm... Yeah, kinda. You mean this thing is two-way, you can feel what I'm feeling. Hmmm, this could have possibilities. _I started to think about the first time I saw the Doctor, about how I lied about the bow tie.

_Bow ties are cool! _He said indignantly. _I think they are slowing down. _He pointed out as we neared a van. I gave a mental nod, knowing that the Doctor could feel it.

We were sitting in the back of the cramped van, our hands no longer touching, when one of the gunmen asked me for my name.

"Cadence, but everyone calls me Ceecee." He nodded. He looked cute, in a wouldn't-mind-dating way. The Doctor blushed. Realising that he could still slightly pick up on what I was thinking I blushed too.

"Did I miss something?" The cute gunman said. I violently shook my head, bashing it off the side of the van. I hissed and clamped my hands around my head. The man placed his hand on top of mine, and I was very glad that I still had my gloves on. It occurred to me then that the Doctor had 'talked' to me with my gloves on. I looked at the Doctor. He took my left hand in his right, making the connection spike again.

_I think we bonded somehow when we met. I noticed, while I was travelling with Amy and Rory, that I started having thoughts that were not of my own after I met you. _I realised then what he meant.

_Me too. How did it happen? I only touched you the way that I do to all my clients. _The Doctor thought several little funny thoughts before concluding

_Well, we both have heightened psychic abilities and- _I broke him off there

_But that doesn't explain how I dreamed about you when I was a child! _I shouted at him. I threw all the dreams I could remember of him. He watched all of them with unmasked surprise. He seemed to realise that I hadn't 'seen' his life with clarity, that I had only seen pieces and feelings.

_Oh. How do we explain that then? _I realised that I was crying when the man wiped my face with a tissue.

"Does it hurt that much?" I shook my head and sniffed.

"It doesn't hurt much at all." The Doctor looked a little sheepish.

"That may be my fault." He cleared his throat. "You know that I heal faster than normal? Well I may have passed that on to you." The man looked confused. The van shuddered to a stop and the doors opened all at the same time.

"Time to get out." Ordered a man who I guessed was the boss. I nodded and got out, looking up at a really tall building. I could feel the Doctor's presence behind me, slightly startled by the fact that I was so aware of him.

"Doctor!" A man's voice said disbelievingly. I looked in the direction the voice came from. A young man in an amazing coat was running towards us. He instantly grabbed the Doctor in a bear hug. The odd thing was that I could feel it too. The Doctor was let down and then he squeezed him just as hard back.

"It's been a while Jack!" He greeted the man happily. Jack looked past the Doctor to me.

"Well hello there." He greeted, sliding past the Doctor to tower in front of me. Now Jack was insanely hot and I could see that he knew that I knew that.

"I would appreciate it if you stop flirting with Cadence." The Doctor stated, looking a little ticked off.

"It's Ceecee, actually. The Doctor is the only one allowed to call me Cadence." Jack nodded, testing my name on his tongue. He nodded his again.

"Sir, it seems that this young woman is the cause of all the energy disturbances." The boss said. The Doctor looked confused for a moment.

"When did you get people to work for you?"

"Well. There have been a lot of funny things happening. UNIT was certain that some sort of alien was getting ready to attack the Earth." Something in the Doctor's mind clicked, although I couldn't tell what.

The Doctor was speaking to Jack and had been for the last hour. I sat with my third cup of cold coffee and stared at them. A woman came up to me with a giant grin.

"Are you with the Doctor?" She asked, breathless. I nodded and she sat down. "Can you tell me about him?" I must have looked confused because she continued "I met him once when I was a child. He was amazing." I looked at the woman closer and realised that I remembered her.

"The Doctor liked you. He thought you ran like the wind." I smiled, telling the woman exactly what she wanted to hear. She somehow looked happier before. She jumped up and ran away screaming

"HE RECOGNISED ME!" I sighed and sipped my freezing coffee.

**Hey. I really, really, really would like some more reviews. It is slightly depressing not getting many. I'm currently doing my research for later. So I am currently reading 'The Dalek survival guide' and 'Companion Compendium'.**


	4. Tests

**I have decided to alternate between the Doctor and Ceecee.**

"So, exactly who is she?" Jack asked. I thought for a minute.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. We have only been talking for a couple of hours." Jack looked surprised.

"You look so comfortable together, as if you have known each other years. You can't have only met a couple of hours ago." I sighed; I wasn't sure how to tell him. I looked behind me to see Cadence glaring into her coffee; I could feel her anger at Jack and me for excluding her.

"She also seems to be the source of all the recent energy spikes. Is she human?" I nodded at that.

"Cadence is human, although a little bit more than human now. The energy spikes may also be my fault, though." Jack looked confused at that. I explained everything that has happened so far.

I could feel Cadence being amused and then a young woman ran screaming past us. I looked at Cadence in confusion but she was already looking back at her coffee. I turned around to Jack to find him staring at her. I waved a hand in front of his face, he looked at me distractedly.

"I know you flirt with everything that moves, but why are you staring at Cadence?"

"You haven't noticed how hot Ceecee is?" He asked, surprise in his voice.

"She's like a sister to me now, which would be creepy."I felt Cadence's panic. I looked around, but couldn't see her. I stood up and started walking to where she had been sitting.

"Where's Ceecee?" Jack asked whilst running towards me. My hearts started racing, Cadence had started calming down, the initial panic fading. I ran over to the first person I found.

"Have you seen a twenty-year-old woman sitting over there? Do you know where she went?" The small man shook his head and I growled in frustration. I could feel Cadence's mood change from slightly panicked to surprise and confusion. Suddenly she fell out of a cupboard, looking faintly tired.

"Whoa, that was weird." She managed to mumble before fainting. Jack managed to reach her before I did. I immediately took out my screwdriver and scanned her. A young-ish woman ran towards us.

"Is she ok?" She asked breathlessly. It was the screaming woman from earlier.

I don't know, we should take her to a medical doctor to see if she is alright." Jack replied quickly.

"She will be alright, I can't feel any pain coming from anywhere. She seems tired though." I put my hand on top of hers.

_Cadence? Are you alright?_

_Doctor? Why are you in my dream? _I noticed that we were in a meadow full of buttercups and daisies. Cadence was sitting in a plain dress and a sun hat.

_You fainted. You went missing for a couple of minutes. _She nodded.

_I went a few minutes into the past, but I was stuck in the closet and couldn't talk for some reason. I heard you and Jack talking. Does he really think I'm not human?_

_Well I do. What do you mean into the past? You don't spontaneously time travel. I could feel everything you were feeling, you panicked._

_Well I did travel into the past but I panicked because I was suddenly in a small, dark space. Then I heard you and Jack talking. I tried to call to you, but it was like I had lost my voice. _I nodded. My hearts started slowing down, I hadn't realised just how worried I was.

_I need to go back to Jack. You continue sleeping._

I woke up to find Jack frowning at me.

"What was that?" He asked, not a shred of concern in his voice.

"Cadence is fine. She explained what had happened to her." I sat up, my head spinning slightly. I told Jack what had happened.

"But how does a person suddenly time travel? She doesn't have a vortex manipulator, does she?"

"She hasn't had the chance to find one, but even if she did, she doesn't know how to use one. We should run some tests when she wakes up."

Cadence was lying in the MRI scanner, feeling a little claustrophobic, and some doctors were running around looking at the test results while Jack went to get some tea.

"I've found something unusual." A female doctor exclaimed, a look of astonishment on her face. I took the printout from her and looked closely at it. I didn't find anything unusual until I came to the very bottom of the printout.

"This says that she is using parts of the brain that she shouldn't be. Dr..." I realised I didn't know her name. She smiled and a look of understanding crossed her face.

"My name is Dr Lesley Childs. She is using parts of the brain that ordinary humans are not able to use, however we know that this is where some adolescent children who have shown signs of becoming psychic, the only thing unusual about it is that she is older than any other subject we have found and that she seems to be using s greater percentage of her brain than the children." I nodded, processing this information.

_Doctor, I'm bored. _Cadence whined in my head. I hadn't realised that she could 'talk' to me over a distance.

"Her brain activity spiked!" Dr Childs shouted.

"She was talking to me. Actually it was more like complaining, but that's beside the point."

"Talked? We didn't hear her speak." She gestured to her fellow doctors.

"You wouldn't, she was speaking through our psychic link." Dr Childs started. She looked at the readouts and then back to me, I realised what she was going to ask.

"No, I will not get into that machine." She tried to convince me for the next couple of minutes, but gave up when she realised that I would not budge.

_Doctor, I feel funny. _

_What do you mean by funny?_

_I think I'm going to vomit. _I was concentrating so much on the doctors earlier that I hadn't realised how sick she felt. I picked up a bowl and ran to her just in time. The doctors ran in and started checking Cadence to see if she was alright.

_Are you feeling better? Do you need anything?_

_No, to both of them. I still feel sick, although it has changed now. _I nodded to the doctors and helped Cadence to the nearest bathroom. Dr Childs popped up with a urine jar.

"Do you think you could fill this? I might be able to find out what's wrong with you if you do." Cadence nodded, took the jar and turned around. She remembered at the last moment that I was still in the room and pushed me out. I stood outside the toilet. I was busy thinking of things that could have made Cadence move through time when my stomach grumbled. I held a hand to it and tried to remember the last time I ate. I couldn't, so I decided to go get a snack.

I stood in the tiny kitchen, trying to find something edible. All they had was yoghurts, apples and other inedible stuff. Cadence walked in carrying a plastic bag. She placed it on the side and took out the contents. I smiled.

"I asked Jack to see if he could find anything for you to eat earlier, I could feel you starting to get hungry." Cadence popped the fish fingers in the oven and the custards in a pot to slowly simmer.

We sat in a waiting room after giving up trying to find a dining room. The bowl of custard sat between us and we took alternating dips. We watched all the people run around doing their job or getting lunch when Dr Childs walked up with a stupid grin on her face.

"I found out what's wrong with you."

"Really? What happened to me then?" Cadence looked happy, knowing that with a smile like the doctor's it was only going to be good news.

"Well, Ceecee, you're pregnant!" Cadence didn't look as happy as people generally are when they find out that you don't have some life-threatening desease.

"What?" She screamed.


	5. Daddy

"How the hell can I be pregnant?" I said confusion in my voice. The Doctor looked at me and started to explain.

"Well when a mummy and daddy want a baby they-" I cut the Doctor off there.

"I know all that, I mean how can _I_ be pregnant." Dr Childs looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean, how can you... You haven't had..." She made gestures with her hands and blushed. I nodded and blushed too; the Doctor followed our conversation and blushed so deeply that his ears went pink.

"I'm going to... go over there." He pointed the direction and ran away. I started laughing at him and he sent back waves of embarrassment. Jack happened to walk past and saw all of us blushing. He raised an eyebrow and I answered the unspoken question.

"I have happened to become pregnant and we have no idea how." I looked at him and he smiled.

"Someone has been a very bad girl. I like bad girls." He teased and I stood up and walked towards him.

"I've been a very good girl. That happens to be the problem." Jack thought about that and surprised me by saying

"Well I like good girls too." I giggled and this pleased Jack. I realised just how close I was to Jack and my blush deepened. Jack picked up on what I was thinking and slid an arm around my back, a question on his face. I didn't protest so he took it to mean that I was all for it, which I admittedly was. Our faces crept towards each other and that was when the Doctor interrupted.

_What are you doing? _I pulled away from Jack and he looked hurt. I sent my waves of irritation to the Doctor. He walked back from wherever he was hiding. He took one look at us and realised what he had interrupted.

_Oops. _He looked too cute and I couldn't stay angry at him. I walked towards the Doctor and Jack's arm fell from my side. I quickly hugged the Doctor and walked back towards Dr Childs who had stayed silent throughout all of this.

"We need to find out how I am pregnant and, hopefully, who the daddy could be."

**(Some time passes)**

I was sifting through the Doctor's memories when the man himself walked in through the door. He sat down on the sofa on the other side of the room.

_What are you going to do about the baby? _He asked, I could feel a mini storm of emotion building inside of him. I thought about the answer for a few minutes before answering.

_I don't know yet. But what I do know is that I am going to do the best I can for it. _The Doctor had a thoughtful look on his face. I didn't like that look, it meant that he was thinking something mad and wonderful. He was blocking me so that I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He smiled, smiling was bad, very bad.

_I can be its adoptive father! I've done it before and if you're going to be travelling around in the TARDIS you'll need help looking after it._ I sighed, I did not have a good feeling about this, but I agreed anyway. The look on the Doctor's face made everything better, and I knew then that I would have done anything to keep the look on his face. I got off the plastic seat I was sitting in to sit next to him. He reached over and put my head in his lap looking at me to make sure it was ok, it was the safest I had ever felt in my life.

I had started to doze while the Doctor stroked my hair, when Dr Childs walked in. I was instantly alert and Dr Childs looked a little bit funny. She stood in the doorway for a minute before she asked

"Can I talk to Ceecee privately, please?" I nodded and walked out into the hallway, closing the metal door behind me. Dr Childs looked at me and sighed.

"We know who the baby's father is." I was surprised at that and it must have shown on my face.

"So soon? I thought it would take longer." I said truthfully.

"Well we do have the best equipment around." She nodded to herself. She sighed again and held out the clipboard she was holding. I took it from her, unsure of what to do with it. "The name of the father is at the bottom of the sheet." I looked down at the paper and stared. I looked from the paper to Dr Childs several times before asking

"Are you sure it's him? There isn't a mistake, is there?" Dr Childs shook her head slowly as if she was afraid I might not like the answer. She was right about that, in fact I marched straight back in the room I came from and smacked the Doctor with the clipboard. I felt instantly better.

"What was that for?" He complained. I held the clipboard out in the same way that Dr Childs did only minutes before. He took it and looked at the sheet. A large grin spread across his face. I smacked him again.

"Don't be happy about it! Explain how the hell it happened!" I yelled at him. He couldn't stop grinning.

"I don't know how it happened, but it did!" He stood up and hugged me tightly. Jack obviously heard all the yelling as he walked in and was startled to see us hugging. He raised an eyebrow, another unspoken question. The Doctor let go of me long enough to hand the clipboard to Jack, I was beginning to really hate that clipboard. Jack skimmed the first bit until he got to the end.

"Father of the child..." He looked up at us. "The Doctor?"

**Nehehehehe take that cliffhanger! Sorry it took so long to write. I just wasn't sure how to say it. Hope you guys liked it. Please don't favourite without reviewing first, it pisses me off.**


	6. Pain killers

I was pacing the room, thinking of ways that I could have gotten Cadence pregnant and grinning like an idiot the whole time. Cadence tapped her foot impatiently and the waves of irritation rolled through the bond. My head snapped up. Cadence looked at me, knowing that I had thought of something.

"What happened?" Jack asked, worry lining his voice. I placed my finger against my lips to make him be quiet. Cadence walked to Jack and whispered into his ear. When Cadence goes to move back to her seat he placed his hand on the small of her back. I ignored them, continuing my line of thought.

"I have it!" I shouted, startling Jack and Cadence. I started pacing even faster.

"Well, what is it?" Cadence demanded to know the answer. I made sure that I knew what I was going to say first.

"Time Lords seldom meet their perfect 'mate', so to speak, so when they do the female Time Lady will become pregnant and the child will be born with no defects and will have a very…" I thought of the word I was looking for when Cadence interrupted.

"But I'm not a Time Lady!" I was shocked at the abruptness of her statement. I nodded me agreement.

"But you don't have to be full Time Lord for it to work." Cadence frowned.

"That would mean that I am related to a Time Lord…" She looked down at her stomach and gently placed a hand there. I walked towards her, leaning down slightly to accommodate her height, placed my hand on her chin and made her look at me.

"I know you don't know anything about your family, I know you worry that you won't be able to look after the child and that you never wanted to make attachments to people just in case they abandon you again. Even so, I'm here and Jack too. Tell us when you need help, when you can't reach the mug n the top shelf or if you just want someone to be alone with." Cadence started crying and threw herself into my arms and I knew that I had said the right thing. Jack swayed, looking the other way with a frown on his face.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" I asked, wondering if he spotted something that I hadn't.

_I think that he's jealous. Tell him that you don't like me _that _way. _It took me a moment to really realise what she meant. I blushed and stepped away.

"I-I-I… Oops." I hadn't realised that hugging Cadence would hurt Jack's feelings. Cadence looked up at me and smiled.

_You didn't mean it, and how could you have known. You must be the most oblivious person I have ever known._

_I don't know if I should take that as a compliment._ She laughed out loud and Jack looked extremely confused. Cadence skipped to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, having to jump slightly to reach. She sat down on a chair and sighed.

**(The next morning, back at Cadence's house)**

Cadence yawned and plodded through to the kitchen, turning on the lights on the way through. When she spotted me she screamed.

"I don't look that bad, do I?" I looked down at myself and patted down my tweed coat. Cadence had placed a hand against her chest, feeling her thudding heartbeat. I noticed that the ever-present gloves were on again.

"You shouldn't be sitting in the dark like that. You should have turned on a light or something." She muttered, continuing her journey. Jack ran through with his gun out.

"I heard screaming!" Cadence looked at Jack's bare chest and jeans, and then blushed deeply.

"I only startled Cadence, everything is fine. You should probably put on a top." I said whilst looking at Cadence. Jack followed my gaze and noticed his effect on her. He made a small 'o' shape with his mouth and left the room. Cadence gently scuffed the floor with her bare feet.

"Do you want anything? I'm just going to get a glass of water." I shook my head and she went into the brightly painted kitchen. I could hear the tap run and the sound of cupboards opening and closing.

"Doctor, can I take pain killers?" I walked through to her. She was holding a small red box in her hands.

"Time Lords are more resilient than humans, so I don't see any problem with you taking them. Why do you need them?" I frowned, I didn't like the fact that she was in pain and blocking it from me. She rubbed a palm against her forehead.

"I have a bit of a headache, and I think that I'm getting a cold." That was when Jack walked in with his shirt done up wrong and his hair all mussed. Cadence started frowning, pressing her palm harder against her forehead.

"Ow…" She complained. I started to feel her headache, if you could call it that, and noticed that something was wrong. I scanned her with my sonic screwdriver and looked at the readings. I scanned her again, not believing the first scan, but when it turned out the same I started to panic. Cadence could feel the rise in my heartbeat and turned towards me.

"What's wrong?" I smiled and tried to be reassuring. It didn't work very well.

"Is something wrong with Ceecee?" I nodded slightly. I cleared my throat, knowing that it wasn't good news.

"Cadence's DNA is slowly changing…" Jack's eyes widened.

"Into what, exactly?" Cadence started nodding, agreeing with his question.

"Into a Time Lady… sort of." I mumbled the last part, hoping that they wouldn't hear it.

"Sort of. How can I be changing into a sort of Time Lady?" I shrugged slightly.

"Your DNA is slightly different from Time Lord DNA, which is probably why you started spontaneously time travelling." I was loathing telling her the last part.

"And you're about to again." Cadence frowned.

"I'm about to do what again?" Jack understood. He slipped his vortex manipulator off of his wrist and slipped it on her. He held her hand for longer than was necessary.

"If you get lost, or don't know when you are, you can use this to get back home." She opened her mouth in protest.

"Cadence, you'll probably need it. You're going to go away now."

"But I'm not going anywhere!" I could see in her eyes that she knew what was happening, and didn't want to go. I pulled her towards me, embracing her.

"I will find you, don't worry. Just be safe." I whispered into her ear and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Tears started falling down her face. There was a quiet 'pop' and she was gone.

**Hey, I'm so sorry it took so long to write, I have lots of excuses but none would make me feel any better about not writing. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I definitely am. I hope to get the next chapter up really soon. Don't favourite without reviewing please. **


	7. Sherlock

**Hey, so it's the first week of the summer holidays! Although I am on holiday I am still quite busy, so I'm not sure how often I am going to write.**

I found myself lying on a cold, metal floor.

"Oi! How did you get in here?" A voice startled me. I sat up too fast, making myself dizzy. I looked in the direction of the voice.

"I said, how did you get in here?" It was a young woman with dark hair and eyes. I just stared blankly at her. I had a look at my surroundings. There weren't any windows, so I assumed we were underground.

"Where is 'here', exactly?" I asked. The woman looked quite confused and opened her mouth when I saw something much more interesting. I smiled and called

"Jack!" He turned around at the name, and then I passed out.

It took me a moment to realise what I was looking at, before I heard a growling nearby. Sitting up slowly I gently placed my right hand on my left wrist, noticing that the strap was gone. I started looking for it.

"Looking for this?" Jack asked, I looked up and he held the strap. I nodded, not quite managing to bring myself to talk. I noticed that there was a plastic wall between us, and that I was in a prison cell.

"Why am I in a cell?" I asked, slightly worried.

"You broke into Torchwood, knew my name and have my vortex manipulator." He shook the strap.

"Is that what it is?" He nodded. He walked closer to the plastic as I stood up on shaky legs. I placed a hand against my head, my headache long gone, and fought the rising nausea.

"How did you get this?" I gulped in air.

"You gave it to me before I left. You said that it could get me home."

"I couldn't have given you it since I still have mine." I sighed, for a time traveller he was sort of stupid at times.

"You gave it to me in the future…" I put a few pieces together "Which means that you don't know who I am. Damn." I doubled over.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something's wrong, I have bloomin' morning sickness." A look passed on Jack's face.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes!" The nausea got even worse. "I think I'm going to vomit." Jack ran to get something, skidding back and placing it in front of me before I threw up.

I was sitting on the examination table, swinging my legs. A man who introduced himself as Owen Harper was running around making small gestures and running tests. He was looking at a screen when he said

"Erm… you're baby isn't human." He pointed out. I glared at him.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Did you just say that your baby isn't human?" Jack asked, leaning on the railing. I looked up at him and I noticed how hot he looked standing like that.

"Yes, and you're not allowed to know what it is… yet." I added, remembering how surprised he was at finding out whom the father was.

"Why not?" He obviously didn't like being told what he wasn't allowed to know.  
>"When I met you, you were very surprised when you found out who the father was." I realised I had no idea when I was. "What year is it?"<p>

"2006, why?" I started giggling.

"I'm fourteen now. I'll be a depressed teenager, who thinks she has a lot of problems." Jack looked surprised.

"You're a time traveller?"

"Yeah, so are you." I ever-so-helpfully pointed out to him. He glared at me for that.

"It still doesn't explain why you have my vortex manipulator. Or why you were able to point out what most of the objects in the Hub do and where they are from."

"It's a complicated story; I'm not sure how to explain." My stomach heaved and I doubled over. Owen rushed to my side with a bowl, which I waved away, and I placed a hand against my chest. Although it had crossed my mind that I was still wearing my pyjamas, I hadn't realised that it meant that others were seeing me like that. I blushed and crossed my arms over my tank top. Jack obviously caught on to what I was thinking as he rushed off and brought back some clothes. I found a pair of suit trousers, a short-sleeved white shirt, underwear, a belt and a pair of old boots. After being herded off to a room where I could change I stood in the middle of the Hub.

"Everything fit ok?" A man with short, dark hair asked. I nodded.

"Ianto Jones, I'm the tea boy." I smiled, 'remembering' the future.

"Oh, Ianto, you are so much more than a tea boy." He frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say that certain people like other people too." I said, being cryptic. I walked away then and started looking around the place that Jack called home. I was walking around; looking at certain items of interest, when I noticed Jack was watching me. The stare he was giving me was creeping me out. I instinctively put my right hand on my left wrist, seeking some comfort from home, before realising that he still had the strap. I sighed and continued to look around, feeling Jack's gaze on my back.

"You know he's staring at you, right?" I jumped slightly, before realising it was Gwen.

"Yeah, but it doesn't surprise me. I know him, a little, but he doesn't know me at all. I mean most of the knowledge I have of him is from another person."

"What do you mean by that?" I waved my hands at her, showing her my fingerless gloves.

"I'm psychic, and one time I accidentally 'looked' inside someone's head. He wasn't human and he was really old and wise, so when I 'looked' I sort of downloaded most of his knowledge, some bits are missing so I'm still able to learn." Gwen looked doubtful. I sighed, took of my left glove and placed my hand out. Gwen raised an eyebrow and slowly placed her hand in mine. The first rush of information was confusing, but after a small amount of sorting, I was able to understand everything. I remember saying stuff, making sure I didn't reveal the future, but I don't remember what I said. I pulled my hand away slowly, making sure that I didn't freak Gwen out too much, and replaced the glove. I turned around and walked away. I wasn't sure where I was going until I found myself by the cell I had inhabited. I pressed my forehead against the plastic and slowly collapsed. Tears started running down my face. Knowing something happened and living it is two very different things, so even though I knew what was going to happen to Torchwood, I didn't know how it felt. I could feel someone behind me so I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and turned around. I was surprised to see that it was Jack that had followed me. He held out the strap to me, surprising me again. I took it from him and placed it on my wrist, instantly relieved. I placed my hand on the worn leather and looked up at Jack.

"I must have had a damn good reason to give you that." I nodded.

"Would you like me to explain?"

"Yes." He said in a commanding voice, which I found sent shivers down my spine. So I proceeded to tell him how I met the Doctor, my time travelling and other misadventures, making sure that I didn't tell him anything too significant.

**Sorry it took so long to write. I'm a little confused about how to go about the story, I know some significant events and how I want it to end, but not how to get there. So you will have to be patient with me. Please, please, please review. And thanks for sticking with me **


	8. Paris

**Yum yum, Ben and Jerry's Cookie dough ice cream.**

It only took 7 hours and 22 minutes for Cadence to return. Cadence, however, was gone 7 days and 22 hours. We found her lying on the kitchen floor, conscious and responsive, although a little bit confused. The first thing she said to Jack was  
>"How many times have you met me?" Jack looked a bit sheepish.<br>"So far… seven." Cadence looked up to him, as she was still sprawled on the floor. I didn't like the fact that Jack has already spent more time than I had with Cadence. I stood in the doorway, scowling, when Cadence pushed herself up and walked towards me. She stopped right in front of me and tentatively put her arm around me in a hug, I responded a little bit reluctantly. I hated myself for the fact that she could feel my jealousy.  
><em>You know that we already have different relationships; I love you both so much. <em>I already knew that she loved me, just as I loved her.  
><em>I know, but already he knows more about you than I do. <em>I mentally pouted.  
><em>Really? That's what this is about? You know more about me than he does, all you need to do is think the question and the answer will come to you! Stupid man. <em>I could feel her silent laugh. I tried what she suggested. What is your favourite ice cream? I instantly knew the answer, white chocolate. She nuzzled against me and whispered  
>"Doctor, it is so good to be home." Her breathing deepened and she fell asleep in my arms, I was strong enough that it didn't bother me, but I still let Jack carry her back to bed. I sat in her armchair, relaxing now that she was home and safe. It felt so odd to feel this attached to one person again. Jack startled me when he thudded down on the floor next to me.<br>"What are we going to do?" I didn't understand what he meant, he realised this after I didn't answer him for a couple of minutes.  
>"She is going away for long periods of time, which in turn means that her pregnancy isn't going to last nine months for us." I lifted my head, a million clever little thoughts running through my mind.<br>"We need a nurse on hand at all times, and I know just the person." I thought about it, wondering if he would allow it. I nodded, coming to a decision. I stood up and absent mindedly called back to Jack.  
>"I'm going out; don't know how long I'm going to be!" I ran towards the TARDIS.<p>

* * *

><p>I was running around, flying the TARDIS, and feeling almost completely at home. I smiled sadly, realising how much Cadence had changed my life in just a few days. I pulled a lever and landed hard, throwing myself to the floor. I jumped up just as the door flew open and I was attacked by a ginger-haired woman.<br>"Doctor!" I grunted, not having the air to reply properly. "You're late!"  
>"Hey." A male voice said, timidly. The woman pushed herself up off of me, tucking her hair behind her ears and grinning like an idiot.<br>"Hello, Amy, Rory."

**France, Paris **

We sat outside the café, eating pain au chocolat and drinking hot chocolate. Amy was happily munching away, whilst looking around at all the bustle. Rory was looking adoringly at her and casting glances in my direction.  
>"So what have you been doing with yourself for the past two years?" I was surprised, I hadn't realised that I was <em>that<em> late.  
>"Well… it's only really been around four days for me. But I have a bit of a problem." Understanding flashed in Rory's eyes.<br>"Do you need a nurse, or a contradictory Scottish girl." Amy frowned, opened her mouth, but couldn't argue with the point.  
>"I need a nurse." Rory nodded. I stood up and the others followed suit. We walked back to the TARDIS.<p>

* * *

><p>We walked into Cadence's house, I felt a little bit guilty that I couldn't ask her if it was ok.<br>"Who are these delightful people?" Jack was leaning out the kitchen door, smiling.  
>"Amy and Rory." I could smell pancakes.<br>"WHO WANTS PANCAKES?" Cadence hollered from the kitchen.  
>"I don't know how she does it, she has already had six of them." Amy pulled me into the kitchen, not being able to resist the pancakes.<br>"You look better." I smiled. Cadence looked back at me, smiling. She flipped the pancake and served them on different styles of plates. She passed them around, then slathering hers with chocolate. She caught me staring and rationalised it for me.  
>"I'm pregnant." Amy's mouth fell open.<br>"Hi, it's nice to see you again. We didn't really have time to get to know each other last time." Cadence smiled and shoved pancake in her mouth. She continued to eat with a very serious look on her face until she pushed the plate away, sighed and promptly fell asleep. Amy and Rory continued to stare at Cadence, Jack had gone off somewhere else and I tried to be responsible and started to wash all the dishes.  
>"How pregnant is she?" Rory asked.<br>"We're not sure, exactly. We haven't had time to date her yet, she had a little bit of trouble and we couldn't finish the tests."  
>"Why don't you just sonic her?" Amy suggested.<br>"I already have, for some reason it refuses to tell me." I frowned when I told hem this, the screwdriver was something I could depend on, if that changed I would find myself in a whole heap of trouble with no way to get out.  
>"Is it supposed to do that." I shook my head and placed a lip to my fingers. I could hear Cadence mumble in her sleep. I moved closer, leaning over the arm of the chair to hear.<br>"Hospital… boy… today… for tomorrow… Doctor… Jack… Rory…" She seemed to be getting more and more agitated, I was even tempted to wake her when she jolted and woke on her own.  
>"You had a nightmare?" I made it a question, even though the answer was evident on her face. She nodded and placed a gloved hand on my arm.<br>"What did you dream?" She looked me in the eyes, tears glistening on her cheeks.  
>"My death."<p>

**Whoooooo! Finished another one! Can anyone see where this is going? PM me if you get it :D I would also like to ask you to have a look at an author for me, I love her work but she feels like not many people read them. Her name is Eloise J. Malfoy. I would also love it if you reviewed. Thanks for sticking with me luff you all XD**


	9. An awful lot of running

I sat at the small kitchen table, studiously ignoring everyone. Instead I contemplated the length of time I had left to live. I took a sip of the coffee in my hands, and instantly regretted it. I ran to the sink o rinse the taste from my mouth.

"I'm not _that _bad." Moaned the Doctor. Jack flashed a smile in his direction.

"Yeah, you are that bad." I poured the remaining coffee down the sink. The Doctor had a pained expression on his face. I went over and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sure you could improve, if you got someone to agree to taste it." I walked through to the living room, Jack and the Doctor following me, and plodded down on the thick carpet next to the armchair Amy was sitting on. She instantly put her hand out for me to hold. I looked at the Doctor and decided to try something. I slowly took off the gloves, my hands feeling naked without them, and placed my hand on Amy's. I got the initial flood of images, but instead of focusing on them, I listened to the conversation that everyone else was having. I was quite pleased to hear that I was the subject of conversation, or more aptly, my slight bump.

"So how do we keep track of the baby's growth? We don't know how long she will be gone for each time." Rory asked.

"I'm sure UNIT wouldn't mind having an ultrasound scanner on hand, so that they can have the privilege of delivering the first Time Lord on Earth." The Doctor nodded slightly at that.

"They probably would do, they still solute me even though I tell them not to." I ran a quick check, Amy's life was still running through my head, but I could ignore it and I couldn't remember anything that had happened. The Doctor noticed what I was doing.

_How did you manage to gain that much control over such a short length of time?_

_I think it might be you, actually. You give me strength, just as Jack gives me confidence._

_Really? _I could feel his happiness at hearing this. I rubbed my thumb against Amy's palm, savouring the sensation of holding someone else's hand. Amy eventually cottoned on to the fact that my gloves were on the floor. She gasped.

"Ceecee! Your gloves are on the floor!" She panicked. I closed my eyes.

"'s alright don't need them." I yawned, realising how tired I was. I could see the Doctor smiling from the sofa.

"I don't think I like being pregnant. It makes me moody and tired… and hungry. I could kill a hamburger right now." Jack laughed.

"You sounded so American right then." I was yawning now with a growing frequency. My eyes closed slowly and Jack started to move around. I was startled by the fact that I was suddenly five feet from the ground. I gave out a quiet yelp before realising that Jack had picked me up and was currently carrying me to my bedroom.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He apologised. "Have a quick nap whilst I get you a McDonalds. And maybe everyone else too…" He continued to chatter whilst he carried me but I was too sleepy to really care.

My room was dark by the time I eventually woke up. I rolled over to see what the time was on my phone when I realised there was someone in the bed with me. I slowly sat up and backed away to where I had a cricket bat hidden. I raised the bat, aimed, and was just about to smack the other person but they rolled over. I dropped the bat with relief and it hit the floor with a quiet thud. I lay back down and placed my hand on top of the Doctor's. Through our connection I could see his dreams. I closed my eyes and dreamed of Gallifrey, completely forgetting my hamburger.

I was standing in front of the mirror, admiring my slight bump, when Amy burst through the door.

"It's the TARDIS! Something happened, we have to go now!" She managed to get out before running back to wherever she came from. I ran over to my cupboard, grabbing the trench coat that I took from the TARDIS last time, and picked up a rucksack from the bottom of the cupboard. I laced up the boots that Jack had given me and I ran out the front door, pausing briefly to lock it. I ran into the TARDIS, feeling slightly nauseous.

"What's wrong?" I panted, hearing a loud thudding sound coming from the control panels.

"I don't know, I need help flying her!" The Doctor replied, running frantically around. I climbed up the stairs and started to help, running around just as frantically. We used our connection to tell each other where we were going and what we had already done. I noticed Amy, Rory and Jack standing awkwardly at the side. I paid them no mind; I was too busy worrying about other things, which is where I probably went wrong. I had to stop for a second as my head was beginning to really hurt, but then carried on. I began to pant and stumble around the TARDIS. The Doctor looked up briefly, took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, and sonicked me. His mouth mad a small 'o' shape. He ran to a drawer, which I immediately named 'The Man Drawer' as it held lots of seemingly useless junk, or only useful to a man. He scrabbled around a bit, before shouting

"Aha!" Like an idiot, and running over to me, handing me a thing. On closer inspection, I realised it was another sonic screwdriver. I looked at it, my concentration began to waver and my head just got worse. I quickly placed the screwdriver in my pocket and doubled over in pain. I started to scream and Rory ran over to me, checking me over. It was then that it clicked. I was time travelling again. Suddenly there was a white light.

I woke to find myself looking at a familiar piece of roof. I sat up and found Jack staring at me. I looked around, seeing that there wasn't a lot of difference since last time I was here.

"Well, that's just splendid." I managed to make every word drip with sarcasm.

"Do you not like us now, then?" Jack asked, swaggering over to me.

"Well, I was kind of busy trying to fly the TARDIS, actually." I stood up and instantly regretted it. My head swam and I almost fainted, what I did do was collapse into Jack's arms. He smiled down at me, I glared back at him.

"What year is it?" I asked.

"2006, December 23."

"Bugger, I hate Christmas."


	10. Uncomfortable chairs

**OMG I am such a bad writer, I have been so busy over the last few weeks that I couldn't make any time for writing. Gomenasai!**

I was still running around, trying to stabilise the TARDIS, while Amy knelt next to where Cadence vanished.  
>"Wha- What happened?" she asked, Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, leaned in and explained. Eventually I managed to get the TARDIS to stop gonging. I stood there, hands splayed, waiting to see if anything would happen. Satisfied nothing was going to fall off, I turned to see Amy, Jack and Rory in a heated discussion.<br>"Well, what do we do now?" Jack asked me, pointedly ignoring Rory. I took a deep breath, slowing my beating hearts.  
>"Well, first we see where the TARDIS has taken us, then figure out why it was making that noise in the first place and then somehow manage to not panic about Cadence." I managed to get in one breath. Jack could sense that I was panicking slightly.<br>"Something has changed, hasn't it?" I nodded, dejectedly.  
>"She was in the TARDIS when she 'jumped', because of that, I'm not sure where she will turn up when she jumps back."<br>"What do you mean?" Amy asked, concern clouding her eyes.  
>"It means that she may jump back to exactly where she jumped from. Currently that is in the vortex." Jack frowned while explaining.<br>"People can't survive in the vortex though." Rory protested before he realised what that meant.  
>"Yes… she may very well die." I could feel the tears starting. "Right! Lets see what the TARDIS has is store for us." I ran towards the door, hoping that whatever was behind it would take my mind off Cadence, even for a moment. I opened the door slowly, making sure that no one was standing on the other side of it with a gun. Just my luck… there was. The men in black took one look at the TARDIS and lowered their guns. I looked at the emblems on their berets.<br>"Where are we, Doctor?" Amy asked, her voice faint from outside. All three of them barrelled through the door and instantly stopped.  
>"We're in UNIT." Jack pointed out, ever so helpfully.<br>"That you are, Captain Harkness." A female voice broke through the crowd. Jack smiled.  
>"Well, what do we have here, Dr Jones." Martha started making her way through the crowd." I smiled.<br>"Martha Jones!" I wrapped my arms around her in a bear hug.  
>"It's Smith, now, actually." She smiled.<br>"So who are you lot?" She asked, pointedly at Amy, Rory and myself.  
>"Well, this is Amy and Rory, her husband. I can't believe that you don't remember who I am." I said, taking out my screwdriver and pointed it in her direction. Martha frowned.<br>"Doctor? Who is this?" Amy asked, her annoyance clear in her voice.  
>"This is Martha Smith, an old friend of mine. We defeated the Daleks together."<br>"Heeeeey, I was there too." Jack pouted.  
>"You're not the Doctor." Martha frowned.<br>"You didn't know that the Doctor can regenerate?" I shook my head.  
>"Last time I saw her, I was number ten." Martha's eyes opened.<br>"You regenerated?" I nodded, looking at the ring on her left hand.  
>"So, how is Mickey?"<br>"You married Mickey Mouse?" Jack asked, disbelief in his voice.  
>"Better than you, mate." Mickey walked towards us.<br>"So, why _are_ you in UNIT, anyway?" Mickey asked. I looked back to the TARDIS.  
>"The old girl brought us here, something is wrong. What's the date?" I stroked the warm, wooden frame of the TARDIS.<br>"It is the tenth of March, year twenty-twelve." I frowned.  
>"That's the date we first met Cadence."<br>"Why would the TARDIS bring us here?" Amy asked, sparking a memory.  
>"Jack, you said that UNIT came to you, then you eventually found Cadence." He nodded in reply, his hair bounced slightly. I took a deep breath, almost regretting what I was about to do.<br>"Martha, I am going to give you a tip for the future. In the next few months there is going to be some unusual energy spikes, these are dangerous, I need you to find the source of them and bring it in." I looked at her and made sure that she knew exactly what to do.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on a rather uncomfortable chair, making sure that I didn't give too much away.<br>"If you have information that you are intentionally withholding, then that is crime and I am able to put you in jail!" The UNIT officer repeated.  
>"I am not withholding information." <em>That you need.<em> I added in my head. Martha eventually walked in.  
>"He's telling the truth." She put a file on the table and glared at the officer. "Now release him."<br>"But my commanding officer said-" She was cut off my Martha's piercing gaze. She slowly made her way to the door, opening and closing it as quietly as she could. I looked at my watch, I had been here for almost seven hours, I was beginning to worry.  
>"I need to leave, Martha. One of my friends is in trouble, I need to save her." I stood up to leave.<br>"One thing first. Are you sure that there isn't anything that we need to know." I looked straight at her.  
>"I promise you that there is nothing else that you need to know." She continued to look at me, eventually she was satisfied and opened the door for me.<br>"Thank you." 

* * *

><p>I arrived at the TARDIS, opening the door inwards. I turned around.<br>"Thank you for listening. I hope you two are really happy together." I entered and closed the door behind me.  
>"Doctor! Are you alright?" Amy ran towards me, checking me for injuries.<br>"I'm fine, now, we have to backtrack and find out exactly where we were when Cadence jumped." I started running around the console, flicking various switches and pulling the screen around with me, constantly checking it. We took off in flight, Rory was thrown against the banister and Amy gripped the edge of the console, making her hands go white. I continued to run around barely able to keep my balance. All of a sudden we arrived. I looked at my watch it had been 7 hours and 17 minutes since we left.  
>"What now?" I sighed and replied.<br>"Now, we wait." I sat down on the chair, my foot tapping against the floor. Jack paced and Amy and Rory whispered amongst themselves. I started to regulate my breathing. There was a crash from the back of the TARDIS. I ran up the stairs leading to the rest of the TARDIS. I walked down the hallway slowly, waiting for something to happen. All of a sudden Cadence fell through an open doorway, right on top of me. She lay on top of me for a moment and said  
>"You really need to clean your bedroom." She pushed herself up off of me. I smiled up at her.<br>"There's no time if I have to save everyone from impending doom." She returned the smile. I looked down at her and noticed that she had a hand to her stomach.  
>"I have a bump now." I pulled myself to my feet, held a hand out and pulled Cadence up too.<br>"Let's go show the others then, shall we?" I pulled her gently towards the console room, making sure that she was alright before letting go of her hand. I had noticed that she was still wearing the gloves.  
>"Do you still need them?" I asked, still looking at them. Cadence looked down.<br>"Not really, but my hands feel weird without them on." She smiled. "Habits really are hard to break." We entered the main room. Amy noticed us first.  
>"Ceecee!" She ran towards us, the biggest grin on her face. "Are you alright?" Cadence's eyes started to fill with tears.<br>"Yes, now that I'm home."

**Since I hadn't updated in a while, I decided to make this an extra long one. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.**


	11. Bathtime

**Urgh, I didn't realise how hard work college would be, I have to do sooooo much writing even though most of what I do is numbers. I really am mean to you; I have been updating all of my other stories but forgot this one! So here you go.**

I sat with my legs hanging out of the TARDIS, a cup of herbal tea warming my hands. I breathed in deeply, feeling the small life move around my stomach and knowing that someday it would see the same sights that I see before me now. The Doctor came up behind me and I shuffled along to make room for him. He lowered himself slowly so he wouldn't spill his tea. He looked intensely at me for a couple of minutes, figuring out my mood.

"It's getting harder and harder to read your emotions." He commented eventually. I took a slow sip of my tea.

"That happens to be intentional; it's creepy knowing that you can psychically spy on me." I continued to sip my tea. "How did you know that you had to be in the same place to pick me up again?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just needed to make sure that we were in the same place." He placed his teacup behind him and turned his body towards me.

"Can I see?" He asked, his eyes reflecting the stars outside. I smiled and placed my teacup next to his. I slowly pushed my t-shirt up, showing the slight bump. The Doctor placed his hands lightly against the side. He slowly lowered his ear to my stomach, eventually pressing it against me.

"I can hear it." He whispered.

"I can't believe it's been 15 weeks already. We need a name."

"That we do. What kind of name should it be?" I understood the question, but thought about it.

"If we give it a Gallifrayan name he might end up in danger, but it can't be anything boring either. I mean, most parents say that, but our child really would be special." The Doctor pulled down my t-shirt, covering my bump, and went back to sipping his tea.

"How about a name from the 1890s?"

"Ok, what do you suggest?"

"Walter, Claude, Norman, Olive, Lucille, Viola. I could carry on, but I still need air to breath" He said all in one breath, I started to giggle.

"I like Walter, but not any of the girl names. How about Charlotte?"

"Yes, Walter and Charlotte. I have never understood why couples always argue about baby names."  
>"Well, that's probably because that the couples tend not to be bonded in a way that means that they think in practically the same way." The Doctor thought for a moment.<p>

"That reminds me about your dreams. How do you think that you knew about me from when you were a little girl? Have you met me before?"

"I don't think so. Although, I remember once running through the woods, in my dream, being chased by giant lizards. You were on your own then." I suddenly felt sad, as if I had lost something, it took me a moment to realise it was the Doctor who actually felt sad. I shuffled a little closer.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you remember what happened before that?" I shook my head. "I had to leave behind a friend, I couldn't save him."

"Even a doctor can't save everybody. Sometimes it was meant to happen that way." A spark went off inside the Doctor's brain. He turned around, and kissed me on the forehead, before running off exclaiming that I was brilliant.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it before!" I stood up and closed the TARDIS doors before walking up behind him as he bounded around the console. I sighed and Jack walked in behind me.

"What got him excited?" I sighed again.

"Cadence is brilliant, that is what has me excited." He ran past us again. I had my hands in my jean pockets, trying very hard not to touch Jack.

"Why are you brilliant now?"

"I'm not sure. We were talking about baby names, then my dreams and then a memory, then I said something and this happened. I can't even remember what I said anymore." I clenched my hands into fists, the material of my jeans straining. Jack sorted my problem for me by sliding his left hand into my right pocket and taking my hand in his. I slowly relaxed, entwining my fingers with his. The Doctor started flipping switches and fiddling with buttons, beginning to fly the TARDIS. I didn't want to be thrown around much, so I leaned forward and flipped a switch.

"What does that do?" Jack asked

"It turns off the breaks." I whispered.

"I heard that!" The Doctor shouted after landing her. He started to run towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, still not letting go of Jack hand.

"I have a baby to kidnap!" He closed the door behind himself, and by the sound of it, locked it too.

"Where'd he run off to?" Amy bounded down the stairs, Rory close behind.

"To kidnap a baby, apparently." Jack replied.

"Who wants dinner?" I asked, giving Jack's hand a squeeze before letting go. Everyone answered in the affirmative, so we made our way to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"What on earth did you do in here?" The Doctor asked when he finally came back. All four of us were lying on the ground covered in flour, eggs, sugar and practically everything else.<br>"We baked a cake!" Amy grinned and pointed to a small black lump on the ground. I stared at it before laughing again, which set off the rest of them. Eventually we all stopped laughing, only to realise that all our clothes, the exception being Jack's coat, were ruined.

"It's like living with children!" The Doctor moaned, which set us off yet again. This time even the Doctor joined in, although he didn't roll around on the floor clutching his ribs. By the time we were all on our feet, patting off as much gunk as we could, my hair was a mess and my t-shirt was sticking to me.

"I don't think I have ever laughed this much before in my life." I had a smile on my face, but my statement made the Doctor slightly sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Come on, you need a bath." The Doctor said quietly. I looked at the others before following him. They looked just as puzzled as I did.

* * *

><p>I pulled off my sticky clothes, wrapping myself in the biggest towel I had ever seen. The Doctor walked back into the bedroom, which the TARDIS had made me, and motioned that the bath was ready. I followed him into the bathroom to see that the bath was full of bubbles. I smiled slightly. He turned around, his back facing me, so that I could get into the bath.<p>

"I'm in."

"Good, good." He was still very quiet, it was getting quite unnerving.

"Cadence, I'm going to tell you a story of a Time Lord. I want you to listen, not to make any judgements until I'm finished, ok?" I nodded; worried that he was being very serious now. He sighed and sat down next to the bath tub, his back leaning against the edge. He was close enough that I could play with his hair, if I wanted.

"There once was a Time Lord, who lived on Gallifrey. This Time Lord was a coward and when the Time War came to pass, he ran away. He came to Earth and met many wonderful people, but sometimes he would make mistakes. People died, some people ended up living forever. But always, he left a gaping hole. Once, just once, he saw a young girl, long ago. She was poor, hungry and lived on the streets, so he helped her. Only, it didn't turn out the way he planned. He was going to give her enough knowledge that she could learn how to read and write and get a job somewhere. He left before he realised what he had done. When he gave her his knowledge, he left a small amount of himself behind, not enough that he would notice it, but enough to drive the young girl mad. However this is not where the story ends, it happens to get worse. Over the years the Time Lord came back to Earth, sometimes he would pass people, not noticing them. This young girl had enough of my energy to regenerate in her own way. She would die, and then come back as a baby. Each time the Time Lord passed this young girl, she gained more and more energy, until, in her most recent regeneration, she became psychic." I frowned, noticing that the Doctor had tears running down his face. He looked at me with such a sad look in his eyes.

"Then when the Time Lord realised what he had done, he went back and stole the young girl, abandoning her in front of an elderly couple's house, knowing that one day they would meet again." I understood that he was referring to us, but not what it meant.

"I'm the reason you are time-travelling. I made you ill and made your life a living hell for generations." Tears ran down my face, not because I was sad but because it was causing him distress.

"I can fix you, but I don't want to." He closed his eyes.

"Why don't you want to fix me?"

"If I fixed you, I would have to kill the baby."


	12. Bowties are cool

**I am a bad, bad person, I am really sorry. I'll try to make it up to you. I have all these new ideas and other stuff happens and then I forget about you. **

Cadence had been quiet since I told her the story about my younger self. I couldn't tell if she was thinking or avoiding me, she had managed to blank her mind. I could only feel the confusion that was clear on her face. I stood up and patted down my trousers, making sure they didn't have any dust on them. I blushed, deeply, when I realised that quite a lot of the bubbles had burst and Cadence was too preoccupied to notice.  
>"Erm…" I cleared my throat. "I'm going to leave you alone now." I practically ran out of the bathroom, my two hearts thudding harder than was normal. Jack chose that exact moment to walk past me.<br>"Is something wrong?" He asked, making a move to go past me and into the bathroom.  
>"Nothing's wrong, Cadence is taking a bath." I looked pointedly at Jack, who was still covered in stuff. He looked down at himself, frowning as if he had only just noticed.<br>"I think I may have a shower too." He ran a hand through his hair, grounding the flour in further.  
>"Please, you're covering the TARDIS in gunk." Jack smiled and turned away. I took a deep breath and started walking back towards the console room.<p>

When I had finally started fiddling with the controls there was a loud clang, through no fault of my own I may add, and a VERY heavily pregnant Cadence stumbled up the stairs towards the console. She looked as if she was going to fall down so I put my arms around her to steady her. Her hair was longer and not damp from the bath.  
>"Hello, you." She said a little breathlessly and then flinched, as if in pain.<br>"What's wrong, Cadence?" I asked concern in my voice. She glared at me.  
>"I'm in freaking labour!" She started to pant and flinched again.<br>"In labour?! Rory!" I practically screamed, my voice breaking slightly. He came running a moment later, wearing only a towel around his waist, Amy was following closely behind wearing a dressing gown. She was looking at him funny, almost as if she would eat him.  
>"What's wrong, Doctor?"<br>"Cadence is in labour!" My voice squeaked again.  
>"Already?" He took a proper look at her. "You're near the end of your pregnancy, you weren't like that earlier." He sounded a little panicked. Cadence looked as if she was about to vomit and then vanished. Rory turned around, looking for her. Cadence rushed through the corridor door, wearing a towelling robe, looking startled.<br>"I heard screaming, what happened?" Her eyes were wide, Rory ran up to her, placing a hand against her stomach.  
>"She's back to the way she was before." His astonishment was clear in his eyes.<br>"What do you mean? I haven't changed." There was a small puddle forming beneath Cadence, where the water from her bath was dripping. I began running through the scenarios in my head. I kept returning to one.  
>"I think the Cadence from the future travelled back in time, ending up here in the TARDIS."<br>"You mean there was another me? I could have had a fantastic conversation and no-one thought to get me sooner?"  
>"I'm not sure you would have been very good conversation, actually. You were in labour."<br>"Oh." Cadence patted herself down a little, trying to dry herself off a little. Amy and Rory were just staring at her.  
>"You heard screaming, and all you can think about is how great conversation you are?"<br>"Well, yeah. I'm sure Amy would agree that the best conversation is yourself." Amy was nodding, probably remembering the time the TARDIS materialised inside itself. Jack walked out from the hallway, took one look at us all and sighed.  
>"What did I miss?"<br>"Ceecee went into labour." Jack frowned and looked at Cadence.  
>"You're not in labour, are you?"<br>"It wasn't me; it was a me from the future." I noticed that Cadence had gone back to the habit of wearing her fingerless gloves. Rory seemed to realise that he was wearing almost nothing; he blushed, and left the room. Amy followed behind him. I continued to fiddle with the TARDIS whilst Cadence and Jack stood, awkwardly staring at each other. I pretended not to take notice. Cadence made a small motion to the hallway behind her.  
>"I should probably get dressed." She said quietly before leaving. Jack watched her leave and then sauntered to where I was standing, tugging at the consoles pathetically.<br>"So, Ceecee travelled here?" he asked as casually as he could. I gave a small nod. "Why?"  
>"How am I to know?" Jack gave me a glare, showing that he did actually know me. "I think that when she went into labour that whatever is causing her to travel pulled her here, to the safety of the TARDIS." I glanced up at him. He was looking thoughtful.<br>"At least we know the rough time when it actually happens. We can prepare for it, and it means that her baby isn't premature." Jack was still smearing gunk over the console and I made my distaste clear on my face. "Oh, alright." Jack stormed away. Cadence skipped through the archway, fully dressed. I took a good look at what she was wearing. She was wearing a pair of sturdy black boots, a pair of knee-length shorts, a white shirt with a high collar, and to my great joy, a checked black and white bowtie. When she saw me looking, she jiggled the tie, and started to giggle.  
>"Bowties are cool."<p> 


	13. The Apocolypse

**Warning: there is cursing and violence in this chapter. I'm feeling a little angsty today.**

Running over large pieces of rubble is hard enough. Doing it when four months pregnant, well what do you think?  
>"Run faster dammit!" Amy screamed from in front of me. Jack was using the sub-machine gun expertly. Rory held an axe in one hand and a hand pistol in the other. We ran closer to the building, hoping that it wasn't infested. My heart was pounding so hard that I could have danced a samba to it. Jack let out a scream of rage, making me jump out from my skin.<br>"We're almost there!" Rory yelled.  
>"I can see that!" I screamed back. Amy ran at the door, barrelling through it. As soon as we were all in she slammed it closed. Certain that they weren't getting in, we all collapsed on the floor, panting.<br>"Hey, I found ammo." Jack pointed to above his head, where a giant crate of ammo sat.  
>"Let's hope it has some guns too. I dropped mine." Rory giggled at my statement.<br>"Threw it more likely, you get really angry really fast." We lay on the floor, placed so that the doors and entrances were being watched.  
>"We really should move soon. We're almost as the safe zone." Amy eventually pointed out.<br>"Right, who has the map?" I sat up slowly. I looked at the others. They blinked back at me.  
>"I thought that you had it." Rory groaned.<br>"You mean we have no map?" Amy asked panicked. My jaw had fallen open at some point. I closed it and stood up. I walked over to the ammo cache, looking it over. There was ammo, a couple of guns, a couple of what looked like Molotov cocktails and three grenades. There was no map. I swore vehemently.  
>"No map?" Jack asked, pushing himself up from the ground. I shook my head. I placed my hand around the shotgun, picking it up and then picking up a handgun. I placed the handgun in the holster by my hip, first checking it for ammo. When I was satisfied with my ammo and guns I turned around, looking at Amy and Rory.<br>"We need to leave, quickly. Grab some ammo and we can leave." Jack had been checking his weapons as I talked. They nodded and walked over to where we were standing and we sorted them out. I placed the shotgun against my shoulder, securing it. I walked to the doorway we entered through and aimed at it. Amy and Rory flanked me; Jack moved ahead of us and held the doorknob. I checked to make sure we were in position and ready. When I nodded, Jack opened the door and moved out of the way fast. All three of us started rushing the door, spraying the things in front of us as we went. Jack followed, making sure nothing followed us. When we hit a clear patch, we legged it.  
>"Run to the hill! We might be able to see the safe zone!" I screamed, already changing our heading towards the hill to our right. I blasted a couple of the buggers on the way, hearing the rest do the same.<br>"The Doctor never approves of violence, Ceecee. Are you sure we should be doing this?" Amy asked.  
>"When else will we?" Jack answered for me. We all shrugged. We were climbing up the hill by now, it wasn't particularly high, but it was steep, and we needed to pull each other up at certain points. When we stood up at the top, we realised how screwed we were.<br>"Please tell me my eyesight is failing me." I begged.  
>"Nope." Rory looked just as devastated as I did. "How far do you think it is?"<br>"Far. Very far." Amy replied, truthfully.  
>"How did we end up turned around?" I almost burst into tears right then, I would have too, had Jack not been there.<br>"I dunno, but we have to go all the way back." He said, despair clear in his voice. I nodded, steeling myself, at least one of us had to lead us all the way back. The hill was so steep that I decided to forgo walking down, instead sitting and shimmying my way down instead. The others followed closely behind.  
>"I've memorised some landmarks, so we're going to make our way to each one." We moved quietly, hoping that we weren't heard. We walked for about ten minutes through the woods, my nerves winding tighter and tighter. "Where did they all go?" I whispered. Jack shook his head, Rory shrugged and Amy paled, she obviously realised that something was wrong. We stopped moving, I cocked my head to the side, trying to hear something. Suddenly, a branch snapped and I jumped around to see Amy attacked. She let out a shriek of fear, almost instantly shooting into the thing. Almost out of no-where came the horde of zombies. You aimed as well as you could, but they were coming so fast. I could tell when Amy fell, as I could no longer hear her screams of rage. I didn't let myself think about it, if even one of us could reach the safe zone, then everything was worth it. Jack threw the sub-machine gun at a zombie, switching to the katana he had picked up earlier. I ran to Rory, who was struggling to keep them away from him. When I pressed my back against his, wordlessly telling him what to do, he jumped but continued. I was speeding up, learning how to load the shotgun faster. Jack ran towards us and I turned around slightly, making space for him in our little circle. Now we were facing different directions, working as a team. We kept shooting, and the zombies kept coming. I heard Rory scream in pain, assuming that the zombies had got him, I grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him away, looking back to check on Rory.<br>"He's a goner!" Jack yelled, I nodded and let go of his hand, so that I had a better grip on the gun. We continued to run, barely outpacing the zombies. I found the first marker, we were only a third of the way through. I was really wishing that I had picked up at least one of the grenades now. Jack, with his superior leg length, started to pull ahead. My breathing was becoming more and more laboured. Jack noticed and made the mistake of looking back. When he was facing me a zombie ran out from in front of him, attacking him. I tried to shoot him off, but I couldn't risk slowing down. I managed to make eye contact with him, showing the regret on my face, but then he went down. I continued to run. I ran for a few minutes, it had gone from hard breathing and muscle pain to puke-inducing. I knew I couldn't get any further, so I decided to take as many of the buggers as I could with me. Turning, I used the last of the shotgun ammo at the approaching zombies. When I finished, I pulled the handgun out and emptied a clip right into them. The first zombie reached me. Its teeth ripped into my skin, and it was blooming painful. Then we were bombarded with more and I went down.

I opened my eyes.  
>"Dammit!" I shouted. I sat up, taking the visor over my eyes off. Jack, Amy and Rory were all standing in the centre of the room, their chairs abandoned, and the visors they had been wearing tossed onto the table next to them. I did the same with mine and shimmied myself off the chair.<br>"That, admittedly, was awesome." Jack pointed out, excitedly.  
>"Yes, and we are never telling the Doctor what we played." Amy glared at us, making sure we had got the point, we had. We walked out of the small room, a mechanical sounding voice wishing us a nice day as we left. We milled around a little bit, remembering the game, sharing sly little glances with each other. We decided to look for the Doctor, as he had decided to trundle off somewhere else.<br>"What do you think he's doing?" Rory asked. We turned a corner in the large, alien centre. I let out a giggle.  
>"He's eating fish fingers and custard." I pointed in the direction of the Doctor, who had a bowl of custard and fish fingers. He was currently trying to convince someone to try it. He glanced in our direction, smiling when he saw our group. He waved us over, hugging us all when we were close enough. The smell of custard had stuck to his clothes. The gold-tinged alien took this opportunity to run away.<br>"What have you four been doing?" He was grinning. We all looked at each other.  
>"We played games together." Amy said. No matter how much the Doctor tried to persuade us, and no matter how many nightmares we all got over the next few months, that was all that we ever said.<p> 


End file.
